Crying Under a Watchful Moon
by KitsuneHime99
Summary: Inuyasha,sango ,and Miroku leave Kagome and shippo by the side of the road telling them there not wanted. Then on top of that the well wont exept her anymore. what else could go wrong! Please Reaview!
1. Depression caused by betrayal

**Crying Under a Watchful Moon**

Chapter 1. Depression caused by betrayal

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing seriously NOTHING!

"Why" Kagome whispered under her breath as the hanyou pushed her to the ground. "Go home!" the hanyou spat, "you don't belong here, you and Shippo are just hindrances. Your not needed anymore, were going to work with Kikyo." He said. "Sango, Miroku, why are you doing this to me, you never sided with Inuyasha, I thought you were my friends!" Kagome stuttered out. Shippo was in her arms trying not to cry, to no success. "Because…" Sango said. "You and Shippo just slow us down. Your always getting captured, and, we…we… Just wana kill Naraku, Kikyo can do the same stuff you can do." Miroku finished for her. Then the three of them turned their backs on Kagome and Shippo and walked off, leaving her alone with Shippo in the poring rain.

Both sobbing, "Shippo you wana go home, ya know through the well?" that was all she managed to say. she was sobbing and soaking wet. "Sure mama I'll go anywhere you go." Shippo said well tears still pored out. After Shippo said that Kagome picked him up and started off towards the well. They were both shaking very badly. They were hurt not just physically, but mentally. Kagome limped towards the well for about an hour well shippo slept. Shortly after that Kagome rocketed towards the ground. Within a millisecond Shippo was transformed and he caught his mom. "Mama are you ok?" "Shippo thanks for worring i'm ok I just sprained my ankle." She said with an unmistakably fake smile.

* * *

By Morning They had reached the well. Kagome by then had figured out how to bring Shippo to Her time by putting him in her backpack. Honestly it was obvious all along. she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. She thought she was an idiot for not thinking of this one! She quickly focesd on getting pack to the present. "You ready shippo!" "YEP mama I'm ready to go!"After shippo said that they jumped in... Kagome looked around she was still in the futile era, Why she asked "WHY!" after all she still had her shards the well... just wasn't exepting her anymore. She and shippo climbed out of the well, and as soon as they did Kagome curled up in to a ball and just cried.

Just cried for three days she cried. She didn't eat and didn't sleep. Shippo was getting worried and he got Kaede. when Shippo and Kaede got to Kagome Kaede was shocked, she had never seen a child so sad, not even the ones that had lost there parents. She looked at Shippo Then Kagome they both looked very very sad. "What happened Shippo" The kind old Miko asked him. Shippo explained what happened and by the time he was done he was sobbing. Kaedes eyes were huge, she couldn't believe what she herd, Inuyasha she could believe doing such a thing but Miroku and Sango she never thought they would ever do such a thing she just didn't think it possible. Kaede was brought out of her tranz by shippo yanking on her sleeve "Kaede i'm worried about Kagome, she wont eat nomader what i try" Before Kaede could answer they herd a happy shout "KAGOME-CHAN! KAGOME-CHAN!" In the distance they saw who the shout came from... it was Rin with Jaken, ah-un, and Sesshomaru fallowing behind her. "now that should cheer her up hopefully" "Kaede you think so" " yes shippo I do!"rin walked right up to the old preastes and asked her "Kaede were's Kagome-chan!" Rin she's in the forest." "Thanks kaede sama!"

Rin walked in to the forest, after a while she found her and when she did she was unrecognizable. her hair was wild and untamed, her eyes that were usually full of life and shine were dull and listless, if she wasn't waring her uniform she would be unrecognizable . When Kagome saw rin she tried to smile but, she just couldn't. She still had tears sliding down her cheeks her hands were soaked from all the crying she did. "Miko" when kagome looked at who said that her tears just started up full force again. Sesshomaru wondered what he did, but he didn't stay long the overpowering smell of salt was driving him insane. shish all he wanted to do is find out whats wrong for he knew if the miko wasn't happy rin wasn't happy and then they would never leave this village.

When he reached kaede he asked her "Why is the Miko crying?" Kaede sighed "Shippo should I tell him or do you what to." "You tell him I just managed to stop crying" Sesshomaru was now really confused, just what was going on here. Kaede starred and by the time she was done the taiyouki was enraged his little brother and his pack were going to pay dearly for hearting his miko...wait his miko,now he was sure he was going insane. but still what they did was wrong leaving a defenseless kit and his mom by the side of the road was just wrong. and for her not being able to go home was heart breaking. but to shippo and keade he looked as if he diddent care,but deep down he feld bad for her, in a span of three hrs this poor girl had lost every thing. He knew what it was like to be all alone in the world but those were memories the taiyouki would rather not revisit.

When he finished his internal diologe rin was walking out of the forest with a very pale Kagome. By the time she got out of the forest she was ambushed by shippo with a hug "I was worried about you mama." "sorry to worry you shippo" kagome said barley above a wissper. "hey you kids hungry!" "Yea!" the two cried in unison "Ok how about ramen!" Then the three walked off. But the entire time Kagome didn't look at sesshomaru he reminded her to much of...Him


	2. Chapter 2: A friend comes back

Thanks all for the long wait!  
Kitsune Hime 99

**Disclaimer: Don't kill me! I own Nothing!**

Chapter 2:The Reasons for crying

Kagome tried to move on, but everything in the village was full of memories. Every day was painful; the hurt that her ex friends caused was grate. Poor Kagome couldn't even bath close to the village because of her memories. She was slowly sinking in to depression. If she came close to Kaede's Hut, the well, the hot springs or the saccade tree she would start sobbing. Everyone was worried about her (even Jaken) Sesshomaru noticed she walked around the village in a daze as if she was just a body know sole. She was hurting "Poor thing" Jaken said "betrayed by your best friends and left by the road to die. Poor thing" Sesshomaru looked down at the imp, he was stunned the imp was showing compassion.

Kagome was sitting by the well. Her knees were up to her chest sobbing. She was broken, mentally broken. Sesshomaru walked up to her "Miko"... nothing ... "Miko"... she blinked ... "Miko answer this Sesshomaru."  
"what do you what" She was so quiet Sesshomaru could barley here her even with his demonic hering. "You shall come with this Sesshomaru to the western palace and tutor Rin." "I shall only go with you on one condition,Shippo can come." was her reply "Of corse i woulden't want you or rin to be lonley." Kagome at that walked of to tell Shippo.

After two days the small group of shippo jaken rin ah-un kagome and sesshomaru set off tworeds the western palace. When they got there shippo and kagome where in awe. On the outside Kagome's emotions were gone. on the inside she was dead. A small meow was herd "Kirara what are you doing here!" shippo cried out 'I missed you misstress' kagome herd that in her head 'wha... kirara what are you talking to me in my head what are you doing here and how are you talking to me in my head!' 'Misstress,' 'why are you calling me misstress?' 'shigh Because _she_ abandond you and i think its rong now if you will exuse me i whant a nap.' At that kirara jumped in to kagome's arms perfectly content.

* * *

With the inu group.

Kirara, kirara where are you? sango was starting to get worried kriara had bin missing for 3 days Inuyasha had bin gon sence they left kagome.

* * *

Soooooo good bad horible please tell me! i wana know!  
sooo sory for the long wait every one and yes i know its a short chapter soo sory!

Ja ne minna  
please review

Kitsune hime 99


	3. Part chap HALP ME!

**People I need help on this story. this is all I have done for part of the third of fourth chapter. I'm not ready to give it up yet but I would like some help! ^^; HELP ME! **

**I'm sorta loosing interest but its mostly because i have no ideas if you guys can help It would be appreciated-! Also...I might rewright it maybe.**

**Here is a snippet of the hopeful 3rd chapter HALP PLZ!: **

Kagome looked up as the sun set, the birds crying in the distance, the crickets chirpping. To a normal observer all would seem well, and at peace. But what was actualy happening was an innocent girls heart trying to mend itself, trying to become whole once again. Shippo looked up to his mother as they set up camp for the night. He knew she was trying to stay strong, and keep from having a meltdown. But Inuyasha had done irreparable damage to Kagome's heart. As Shippo started back off towards Sesshomaru's camp, he herd light sobs. As he wiped around he saw his mother drop to her knees looking over the cliff into the valley below. And herd just like the whisper of the wind _"Let me dive into the reactor" _Shippo herd sobbing coming from where Kagome was _"Please let me dive into the core" _Shippo tried to run towards his mother to soothe her. But his feet were anchored to the spot. _"with all my memories fading into the beautiful white of forgotten" _Shippo tried lifting his feet up, anything. He couldn't move. _"Let me dive into the reactor, I want to just be set free. My sadness wont prevail. So I can now go to my eternal peacefulness" _Kagome looked towards Shippo with teary eyes. And with that, she jumped.

**PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You people have brought my faith back to this story! THANK YOU! you guys gave me some good ideas but all shall be revealed..once you scroll down the page! ^.^**

**RECAP:**

Kagome looked up as the sun set, the birds crying in the distance, the crickets chirping. To a normal observer all would seem well, and at peace. But what was actually happening was an innocent girls heart trying to mend itself, trying to become whole once again. Shippo looked up to his mother as they set up camp for the night. He knew she was trying to stay strong, and keep from having a meltdown. But Inuyasha had done irreparable damage to Kagome's heart. As Shippo started back off towards Sesshomaru's camp, he herd light sobs. As he wiped around he saw his mother drop to her knees looking over the cliff into the valley below. And herd just like the whisper of the wind _"Let me dive into the reactor" _Shippo herd sobbing coming from where Kagome was _"Please let me dive into the core" _Shippo tried to run towards his mother to soothe her. But his feet were anchored to the spot. _"with all my memories fading into the beautiful white of forgotten" _Shippo tried lifting his feet up, anything. He couldn't move. _"Let me dive into the reactor, I want to just be set free. My sadness wont prevail. So I can now go to my eternal peacefulness" _Kagome looked towards Shippo with teary eyes. And with that, she jumped.

**

* * *

**

**On WITH THE SHOW!**

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Shippo screamed, wide eyed as he watched her jump off the edge of the cliff into the rushing river valley below. Again and again he tried to move, to know avail. His feet were stuck to the ground like glue, his hands felt like led weights. Kagome closed her eyes as she fell. A small, barely noticeable smile on her lips. She **was **worthless, she didn't need to live. There was 500 years separating her from her family. 5000 minutes separated her from her friends who where as close as family. 300,000 seconds keeping her from that one time illusion she once called happiness. Shippo's heart raised, where was Sesshomaru? Didn't he say he was going to protect them! Shippo was exerting so much energy to try and move from the spot he had froze in he was blacking out. "Ka-go-me..." Just before the darkness surrounded him he saw white hakama and black boots...with silver hair. With that Shippo let the darkness consume him, hopping Kagome would be ok.

Sesshomaru was wondering what was taking the miko and kit so long. As he set off in there direction, he herd the kit shout. _"KAGOMEEEEE!" _Sesshomaru quickened his pace. When he reached the cliff the kit was passing out from exertion and the miko nowhere to be found. He followed his nose, it led him to the edge of the cliff. 'the stupid miko must have jumped' he thought. Without a second thought he jumped after her, trying to save her.

* * *

**_With the inu group_**

Sango looked up sadly as the sun set. She was regretting her diction to side with Inuyasha and Mirokum. They shouldn't have sent Kagome away. She felt empty inside without her. At that moment Sango's resolve hardened. She would find Kagome, and then she would beg for her forgiveness.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your support! This chapter was helped along by the vocaloid son memmories- /watch?v=kTAsUdQC-k8&feature=related**

**Review or I won't come back the story will be deleated and so on. ^.^**


	5. AN Story has been moved

**_PEOPLE! THIS STORY IS BEING REDONE AND THAT VERTION WILL BE ON DEVIANTART UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS REDONE._**

_I WILL GIVE YOU THE LINK TO THE UPDATED VERTION, UNTILL ALL THE CHAPTERS OUT NOW ARE __**REDONE**_

_**WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH...CHAPTER 4, I WILL DELETE OFF OF HERE AND REPOST. THE LINK WILL BE IN CHAPTER 4 WHEN IT IS DONE**_

_**LINK FOR REDONE CHAPTER 1-http:/kitsune-hime-99. deviant art. com /art/Crying-Under-a-Watchfull-Moon-216910724 (remove spaces~! before and affter DA and inbetween)**_

**_(_**_If anyone has a DA acount...if you could...possibly...!)*hides* It would incourage my wrighting spirit and give me some insperation!_


End file.
